


Hide and Seek

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has a really good reason for wearing his mask... (but it's not the one you think it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Warnings:** implied sex, nothing explicit, somewhat cracky humor.

* * *

Fifteen years earlier.

"Found you!"

Kakashi paused his razor and turned towards the bathroom door.

"...!" a tiny squeak came from a tiny disappearing blond, then a scampering sound raced towards the Hokage's living room.

The Copy Nin sighed, finished up, and replaced both cloth mask and ceramic, and stiffened his shoulders to soldier outside. "Sandaime-sama," he greeted. "Thank you for lending me the use of your facilities."

The old man nodded, "It was nothing less than what I should offer, given the destruction of the ANBU ones due to this little scamp." He nodded at the little blond in a semi-stern way, and the boy ran around to hide behind his legs.

Then blue-eyes peered out, and stated, high-pitched and serious, "You're the prettiest girl ever."

Kakashi blinked. The Sandaime sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna marry you when I grow up."

"Aa." He found that he was really glad for both of his masks, right about now. "I believe I have a mission to attend to?" And then made himself scarce almost before the Hokage could reply.

* * *

Present.

In a long series of mishaps involving Iwa nin, a daimyo's granddaughter, a fisherman, a kimchi cart, and a disheveled yak, his mask (and his backup mask) became irreparably shredded. His _other_ backup mask smells of the wrong end of yak.

 _"_ It's...It's _YOU_."

A shaking tanned finger pointed at his face, and maybe he could pull together the will to look somewhat alarmed, but Kakashi was mostly saving up energy to run.

Minato-sensei had at several points bewailed long and hard and panicked about the Uzumaki tendency to be stubborn _idiot_ stalkers who could not keep their mouths shut _for the life of them_ and whereupon the entirety of Konoha ends up finding out about their sex lives practically before he could hobble out of bed for cleanup.

Of course he also mentioned this with the faint glazed look of Remembering A Great Fuck. But...

But no orgasm, Kakashi's pretty almost entirely sure, was worth sacrificing his privacy for.

So when those blue eyes lit in recognition, and before the turmoil of Naruto's Internal Gay Freakout could work it's course, Kakashi flat out _bolted_ , screw mission (which was completed, mostly), screw Iwa nin (who were tied up), and screw their timetable (...which he didn't care about anyway), because he figured he would need every bit of headstart he could get.

(Of course he ended up being hunted down and screwed up against a tree, but that's another story entirely.)

* * *

end...?

  


* * *

AN: XD Got prompted at the kakanaru LJ community by jane_huahua. (Prompt: _He found Kakashi!)_


End file.
